Sweet Nightmares & Cursed Dreams
by Unialada
Summary: A Marionette x Plushtrap Story (some Marionette x eddy too ). Before they became the life beyond death, and the nightmare beyond the dream, there was two kids with nothing but life and joy ahead. Rated T for playing safe. Some parts of the story may change if there are many anomalies with the upcoming novel.
1. Chapter 1 - A particular child

A Particular Child

-0-

Of all the things she could choose, she asked for the bunny.

"I want that Spring Bonnie please" - she said and indicate it to the employee.

The worker in prize corner handled it to her and she hugged it as tight as she could, the plush molded to her grip, it was a plush made for kids of her age, perhaps even a little younger.

"Mary, are you sure you want to take another plush again? wouldn't you like that puzzle over there?" -Her mother knew the answer even before asking. Still, she tried.

"I really like this one, mom. And you know I always lose the pieces of the puzzles " Mary replied, holding even closer the squishy plush.

The mother sighed, what else she could do ? she knew that her daughter only used that excuse to keep that new toy, probably because at her age everything cute enough was a living cheerful friend, and in the case of Mary, that idea was particularly more tangible.

Her daughter looked so happy that she couldn't help to smile, but the smile soon faded away as the thought of the family heritage came along. She had another two kids, she had herself another three sisters, and of all of them, of all of her family, it had to be her Mary.

"Mom, why are you looking at me like that?" Mary asked, staring at her with her gray eyes."Can I go to play over there?Near the balloons" Once her mother nodded, she went with her little bunny in her arms.

As the mother saw her go, her mind went back to the issue. You can't keep on protecting her. She scolded herself mentally . Her powers are growing extremely fast and eventually someone will notice, or worse…they won't.

From the distance the mother could see how the little arm of the plush hugged back her daughter, it seemed so natural that anyone would think the plush was made that way.

Of all the people in the world , it had to be Mary.

-0-0-

As she walked around the place she felt her new friend moving its head to look felt excited of having a new friend.

"You are going to be part of a great family now"-she said quietly-"We have tea parties, and guessing games and you will have your own place in my room, it's gonna be great!"

The little plush wasn't able to talk since its mouth was stitched, yet she knew it was happy, she could sense it.

Mary knew that her mother was worried about her, there was something bothering her from time to time when they were outside in public, Mary wasn't sure what word could explain what she could see in her mother, but she could describe it as a blue-ish cloud inside her, her mother looked so uncomfortable when that cloud was in there than Mary felt it was her duty to distract her mother for whatever was causing it.

A noise called her attention, someone was crying.

She turned around to see if she could find the owner of such sad whimpers, but everyone was cheering and laughing, where was that crying coming from? her new friend touched her cheek to call her attention, she looked down at it and the little plush pointed at a table with its tiny arm. Bunny ears, very useful.

She moved closer to the table, curious about who could be crying in such a place.

"Hum, hello ? Are you okay down there?" she asked.

"Heh. Don't bother, he is not coming out"

The voice came from a boy near her, he was older than her, Mary wasn't able to see his face , since it was covered by a party mask.

"Why he is not playing like the others?" Mary asked, she could see the boy had a sharp red inside, it was complicated, but didn't seemed dangerous.

"He is just a crybaby. I have tried to take him out but he really doesn't want to." As the kid spoke, the sharp red seemed to grow inside him, it seemed hard for him to talk about it, like if he had to eat something he didn't wanted.

"Well…"Mary said , to distract the boy from what was growing inside him-"If he is not coming out I will go in"

"Fine for me, but you are lossing your time" he said, before leaving to play with his friends.

Mary went under the table and found a boy, just as old as her,holding a Fredbear plush and hidding his face in it.

"Hello ?" she said, unsure if the kid was aware of her presence "My name is Mary, what's your name? "

"Leave me alone" the kid answered between sobs "I just want to go home"

The kid was now crying with more intensity, what was his problem? Mary wondered, unsure if keep on asking would do any good to him, she explored what was going on inside his mind.

She could see a very gray atmosphere, the sound of rain and white noise, there was fog that was making impossible to see anything else, that was it, she knew that feeling.

"You are lonely" she said, moving closer to him. "You have no friends?"

The kid looked up at her, his blue eyes were red for all his moved his head to indicate a negative answer , and a strange feeling took over Mary's heart.

"Well I'm going to be your friend now!" she said, with such determination in her eyes than the kid blushed slightly "That way you will not need to be afraid anymore "

"B-but…" the kid tried to speak.

"What is it? " she asked "If you are going to tell me that boys and girls can't be friends then I will-"

"No, no it's not that" The boys said before she could finish "I would love to be your friend"

For a moment, they both remained silent, the boy trying to hide the blush in his face. "I just wonder what am I going to do when you are not around…"

Mary blinked a couple times "You are right…Hmmm" then, she looked down at her Spring Bonnie , and back to his Fredbear "I think I have an idea"

With care, she let her plushie down and took the Fredbear from his arms.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm going to tell him to look after you when I'm not with you, it will only take a second"

The kid seemed confused, but wathced quietly as she hugged his Fredbear.

Mary closed her eyes and thought again in all the things that usually caused her other toys to come back to life.

Hey there, I need you to look after this kid, he really needs a friend to be there, he deserves to be happy.

The small Fredbear nodded so quietly the kid hardly noticed it.

You have to be there for him when no one can, I need you to protect him and do anything to make him happy

Then, Mary felt something, from an unknown origin, a quiet voice replied to her thoughts.

Anything?

Mary felt an strange impulse inside, something new she was now modeling inside. She felt it so clear and so pure, she couldn't allow herself to stop just yet.

Yes,anything.

She felt the little arms of the plush touching her hands. The kid gasped.

Fine, but I will need take something from you if that's alright. ..

"Yes". Mary didn't thought before answer. "It's alright".

In a second, she felt something was taken away from her, something small, but important. When she opened her eyes, she was still under the table, with the kid looking at her and his Fredbear in her hands.

"Are you okay?" the kid asked, he seemed worried.

"Yeah, I am just a little tired" she answered and handed the Fredbear back to him. "Take him, he will take care of you know"

"What did you do to it?" he asked, now holding the plush in his arms.

"Well…"May was about to answer, when a familiar voice sounded outside.

"Mary ! Where are you?" the voice of her mother sounded between the cheering.

"I have to go now" Mary said, taking her plushie and going out of the table. "See ya later!"

"Goodbye! And thank you, Friend!" the kid said, waving with one hand and holding his Fredbear with the other. Mary looked at it and paralized for a second.

"There you are, Mary" Her mother said, taking her by the hand. "Where were you? Did you made a new friend?" she asked, looking at the kid under the table.

"Uh, yeah, I think I did" the little girl answered, and walked away with her mother. Her plushie hold her close, looking to the child as he walked away as well.

It was probably my imagination. She thought, and went back home with her mother.

Later that night, she dreamed with two white dots, staring at her from the dark.


	2. Chapter 2 - A young reader

Chapter 2 .- A young reader

-0-

"Dad! You are not going to believe this! Look!"

The father felt how his child pulled his hand to call his attention. This kid, seriously.

"Here it says this is bigfoot! A real photography of it!" Christopher showed his book at his father, who seemed less excited than him, but happy.

"Now you are making me think that book is too much for you, young man" the father took his son and carried him to his room, a small part of the already small enough house, the room was full of pictures of dragons, fairies, and other creatures. There was so many it was difficult to see the pillow of the tiny bed. "I never thought I'd had to tell my six years old boy that I would take his books away if he keeps leaving them in his bed"

"But daaaaad! -" Christopher said, trying to sound as sweet as he could (it wasn't hard for him to do so, everytime) -"I swear I will pick them up tomorrow! It's just I have found so many things!"

"Yeah, yeah, I can imagine" the father said, letting his son in the bed while picking up drawings and books- "I know that you are happy to be able to read this much so fast, but you are going to burn out that tiny head of yours if you keep reading like this, try to take some breaks,alright ?"

The kid nodded and continued to pick up his drawings, and his father saw a small book between the pillows.

"What is this one about?" the father asked and pick it up, he didn't remembered to have bought that one -" 'Ghosts and other supernatural creatures' ? Ugh, Christopher…"

"It was in the store the other day, I got it for a dollar!" the kid explained "It has words I can't read well but it's really interesting! "

"Christopher I am serious, you are going to get nightmares for this, and who is going to help you if I am not here?"

His son looked at him with a sad expression, he forgot to tell him, again.

"Does that mean that you still have to work tonight?" Christopher asked.

The father sighed, and kept the book down his arm while picking up papers in the floor.

"I have the night shift again, the manager couldn't find a replacement just yet…"

He looked at his son, who was giving him a worried expression.

"I only have to stay there for some hours, check some cameras and that's all, it never happens anything" he said, looking at his son with a confident tone "You will not notice I am gone, I will be back before you wake up tomorrow!"

"Dad" Christopher sat on the bed and looked at his father with a serious face " I will go with you"

"What? No no, you will start school next week" the man replied " You need to be fresh to school, and I don't think that place it's safe for children at night. You will stay here, sleep,and I will be back in the morning"

"Well I don't think I can't sleep knowing I will be all by myself here" The kid said, using a casual tone with a particular confident voice "I have been reading that book and I don't feel safe alone anymore, I could just start screaming in the middle of the night and scare the neighbors…"

"…"

For a moment, the father just stared at his kid with a storm in his thoughts. He was just six years old, how was he so…thoughtful? This kid was going to be the end of him.

"Alright, champ. Think you can handle an all nighter? Go get your jacked." The father said. Christopher cheered.


	3. Chapter 3 - Nightshift at Fredbear's

**Hey there, if you are reading this then I need to tell you something. In these kind of chapters (like this one and the 2nd one) if there are names/genders/situations that are different, I apologize in advance. I hope that even after the novel comes out, you enjoy to read this anyway.**

 **Thank you, please take care of yourself.**

-0-

His father was pretty sure he was going to fall asleep before midnight. Christopher knew it the moment his father gave him the coat all security guards should wear in cold nights. It was a shame that Christopher had other plans.

"So? Are you ready to stay up in the exciting career of security?" the man asked with a funny tone, probably still thinking of how he was going to be waking his kid in the morning to tell him he felt asleep before midnight.

"Yeah!" Christopher answered. "I brought my books so we don't get bored"

"Oh? You did?"

"Yeah, I brought my favorites, we will stay awake talking all night!"

His father sighed , he should have anticipated this.

-0-0-

The man finished his sixth cup of coffee and looked at his watch - 10:30 pm. His shift wasn't even close to begin and he was already tired. While his son was babbling nonstop he was putting a real battle against sleep.

"...then the banshees are actually from Ireland and because of that movie everyone believes they are from Japan! "Christopher said with an excited tone, then looked at his father, who was now playing with his cup with an absent look in his eyes. "...Dad?"

"Uh?" his father reacted, and rubbed his eyes "Sorry, it was really interesting, champ..."

"Dad, I think they moved" Christopher said with an innocent voice.

"Uh? "

"I think the bear moved" the kid repeated.

"Don't play with that , Chris. It is not funny" Joseph said, looking at the old screens , the bear was in the same place, like always.

Christopher giggled a little "I made you look!"then released a childish laughter "you really believed that it moved!"

The kid felt the mean look his father gave him for a second, right before he just started laughing with him, if the shy chuckle his father made could really count as a laugh. It was typical of him, Christopher knew it.

His father was, in essence, nothing like him. While Christopher had a very light brown hair and the skin tone of his mother, with big, brown eyes, his father seemed like white paint fell over him. Is hair was white,his eyes where a very light blue and his skin was so pale he could probably have been mistaken for a ghost, or a vampire, if it weren't for his weak , almost ill appearance. Mom once told him that Dad had always been like that, since little. There was a word she said...Albin...something.

Christopher was just unable to remember that word, no matter how many times his mother repeated. He just knew it was the reason why his father worked in that place, somehow, and that was something he _Do_ remembered, the day his father explained him why he was working in dark places or during the night.

 _"The light hurts my eyes a lot"_ his father told him, while moving in a dark and lonely hallway _"It's like when your mom used to wake you up in the morning, opening the curtains so the light could go in, you closed your eyes so the light wouldn't hurt them so badly, right? It's almost the same thing"_

The times Christopher managed to get his father to take him to work, like tonight, his father always allowed him to keep the light of the office on, just enough to let him read the books he wanted, until it was time to go back home. However, Christopher knew his father was only keeping that light on because of him, otherwise he wouldn't have a problem with be in the dark until dawn. The kid took a moment to imagine his father walking all alone in the empty hallways of the pizzeria, making his way to the office only to check the cameras and then go take another round in the dark.

Walk in the dark because the light hurt the eyes. Stop to make sure everything is still the same. Take another walk. Repeat.

 _Walk in the dark._

 _Everything is the same._

 _Repeat._

A noise in the end of the hallway took Christopher out of his thoughts, it even make him let out a shriek in surprise. His father rested a hand on his shoulder before getting up and take his flashlight.

The noise sounded like a crackly voice repeating something, it was hard to understand, like something coming out of a really old speaker, the sound was full of static.

"Don't worry" His father told him, as he moved to the hallway. "It's just the old pirate"

"A-are you sure?" Christopher's voice shivered a little. His father noticed it, and tried to call him down a little.

"Of course I am" Joseph replied. "The old fox is having problems with his voice box since last week, his 'voice' sounds so terrible in his shows he has scared a some kids"

"Oh, I see..." his son replied, the old night guard seemed happy his son wasn't so scared anymore.

"I will go check him up, sometimes he just needs some light with the flash light to go back to sleep."

The man was just about to get into the hallway when his son told him from the desk.

"Dad, please be careful, what if he gets mad?" the kid's voice sounded worried.

"It will only take a second, champ. But if he tries to keep me there for some reason, I will tell him I have someone waiting for me right here. " his father said with a smile, before heading off to the hallway.

Christopher followed his silhouette until it got lost in the darkness, and an image draw into his head slowly.

His father wasn't someone strong or scary looking, he wasn't anything like the people he used to read in his stories, yet, to him, there was no one as brave as him, who would walk in the dark following an strange voice, with nothing but a flashlight to quiet it down. His father, against a big, crazy pirate. A man versus a nightmare.

Christopher looked at the cameras to see if he could find his dad. The cameras used Infrared to let the cameras 'see' in the dark. He could see his father walking through the hall in direction to the noise. Not to far, in the Cove, the pirate was talking. Well, more likely, discussing ...

...with a wall.

The poor pirate was repeating his dialogue over and over again, sometimes getting stuck in a world repeating the same syllable, his voice box was causing a real problem with the rest of his program, so even if he wanted to turn away from the wall and move forward, the program just eliminated the first order and simply move forward over and over. Causing him to smooch the wall with his nose for insufferable time.

In a matter of minutes, his father appeared behind the fox, turned him around and turned his flashlight on and off a couple times, until the pirate stopped moving, and talking. Then Joseph placed him in its place, to stay there the rest of the night, hopefully.

A couple minutes later, Christopher saw his father reappear in the hallway again.

"See? he just needed to go back to sleep" Joseph said, trying to sound funny to his son. " He was probably nervous for his show, many kids come to see him and with his voice like this he probably was just trying to vocalize a little for tomorrow"

He expected his son to laugh, or to say one of his pragmatic affirmations like "It's just a robot, dad, he can't get worried" but he didn't get anything, his son was looking at him like if he saw a ghost. "Are you okay, champ?

Before he could ask anything else, his son get off the desk and ran to hug him, hiding his face in the embrace, Joseph was confused by this sudden show of affection, Christopher wasn't the hugging type.

"I was worried" his kid said very softly "the pirate was acting so weird, I was worried it could hurt you!"

Without thinking it twice, Joseph picked up his son and gave him some pats on his back, just in case his son had any hiccup or need of crying.

"Hey, take it easy, I'm here now" his father said with a patient voice "I have worked here for a while now, I know they are not going to hurt me, _they can't"_

"I know, I just- "Christopher took a deep breath trying to calm down, even if he knew that his father wouldn't mind if he cry , he just couldn't allow himself to do so. "I was scared, what would I do if something bad happened"

"Nothing is going to happen to me, alright? I promise" his father said "I am never going to leave you"

After this, they spend the rest of the night talking, until it was time to go home. The shift was over.


	4. Chapter 4 - Balthazar

**Hey there! This chapter might be a little longer than the previous ones, not too much, because everytime I think I am going to do it really long, I feel like I am never going to finish it. But not worry, even if it feels like there is nothing too important in this chapter, is important to take it in count for the next one, who IS going to be important. I'd like to know, do you guys like the story so far? please feel free to leave a review if you want. Hope you guys have a nice time in holidays!**

Chapter 4

Balthazar

-0-

The sound of the doorbell awoke Mary that day.

The curtains of her room were still closed, filling her room with light, pink light with the sunlight behind them. Her plushies and dolls, in her bed and on her small shelf, turned to look at her when she walked closer to them, they all looked happy to see her, as always, she felt warm inside, and whispered a 'good morning' to them.

Mary's collection of 'friends' wasn't very big as many would have expected, and for anyone else, the problem wasn't that it wasn't big, it was that it seemed to lack variation, since there were around 14 plushies, and 8 dolls. Sure, for a girl of her age, it was sure a lot of plushies, but they were the same characters, repeated without particular order. 6 brown bears, 2 birds, 2 foxes and 4 bunnies. The dolls were a gift from her mother and grandmother, they saved money together to get her those porcelain dolls, they were very small, and each of them wore a dress with different colors. Mary was told to be careful with them since she got them, and she was, but it was more because those dolls were the first to come to life in her hands, they acquired a particular, special value for her after that.

Probably that was one reason to have many plushies, that way she could admire and take of the dolls when she was at home, and play freely with the plushies outside.

The girl recognized the voice of her mother downstairs, she sounded very happy, something quite unusual, and the voice of another adult, too, then…a boy.

She blinked, there was something familiar in his voice, but she couldn't remember what it was, or where she had heard it before.

Her black hair was tied in a low ponytail, it was slightly messed up, but nothing too important, she took her yellow Rabbit and get off the bed, she had decided to call him Spring, since he smelled like flowers, and it was the first Spring Bonnie she had got, the other bunnies she had were blue, a little closer to purple. Spring was still new and she still needed to show him the house, where the TV was, and more importantly, where was her secret candy storage.

She got out of her room and went down stairs, carefully to not fall or slip in the wooden step, her mother was still talking in the front door, Mary could see from the stairs the back of her mother and the kid that was by her side, looking at a woman that was surely older than her mom, wearing grey all over. The woman gave her mom some papers and then left, her mother and the kid waved at her and closed the door right after.

Mary finished going down the stairs and saw her mother look at the kid with some tears in her eyes, she found that quite weird, but wasn't really confused until she saw her mom kneel to hug the kid, and the kid hugging her back reluctantly.

Why was her mother crying? She couldn't understand, and who was this kid? Was because of him? Her mother didn't used to cry unless it was a very sad movie, like the one were a girl got lost in the city and her parents were nowhere to go, or when someone asked about dad...Mary shivered with the idea, was it about him? Did someone say something about her father? If there was something Mary knew very well, it was that to mention him was hard for her mom, the only time Mary tried to ask about him, something in her mom turned blue and fuzzy, like a bad memory, her sister Abigail took Mary out of the house the rest of the day, leaving her mother at home to cry in peace.

Everyone thought Mary didn't notice the effect of that question in her mother, but since that day she never asked or mentioned anything about him.

The girl moved closer to them, hugging her rabbit perhaps with too much tension, the image in front of her seemed completely strange, and yet there was something familiar on it.

"Oh, Mary! I didn't hear you came" her mother said when she opened her eyes. Before her mother was even finishing her sentence, the kid had already turned to see Mary.

The boy was taller than her, and surely it was older. He had dark brown hair, like her mother, and the same skin tone. The kid had a shy smile, and was hiding his arms behind his back, clearly pulling the sleeves of his green sweater with his hands. Even when he was taller than Mary, his pants seemed to be too big for him, a huge part of them was touching the ground, some parts were under his wasted, blue sneakers.

He seemed pretty average, just like any other kid, then Mary looked at his eyes.

They're grey, almost silver. Just like hers.

"Mom, who is he?" Mary asked, there was no fear on her voice, just caution. Like if she was unsure if it was bad not to know that kid.

"I'm Balthazar" the kid said before the woman could answer. "It's nice to see you again"

The formality and tone Balthazar used made clear he had practiced it before. Mary couldn't tell how many times, but it was clear he said it to a mirror at least a couple times.

"Mary…" Her mother started, and looked at her like trying to find the right words to make weaker the message she had to deliver, but once she realized there was no way to do so, she just let it out as it was.

"…he…Balthazar, is your brother".

For a brief moment, there was silence between them, Mary's eyes were wide open, looking at the kid, who clearly was waiting for her to say something.

"B…brother?" Mary tried to articulate something more, but she wasn't sure what to say. It didn't seem to mind for Balthazar though, since he took her in his arms right after she spoke.

To make things clear, Balthazar was taller than Mary, yes, but not too tall, either. So when he picked up Mary she noticed he was really making an effort to keep her up while hugging her, still, she couldn't help to laugh happily when he swung her around, he only did it once, before putting her back in her feet.

Mary was still recovering her for the hug when her new found brother spoke.

"You were smaller the last time I saw you" the kid said, with a happy tone, he seemed more relaxed now.

"Smaller? How small was I?" Mary asked, but the scream of her sister made impossible to hear the last part.

Abigail, her older sister was screaming as she ran down the stairs, still wearing a huge T-shirt and shorts, she got to Balthazar and carried him like if he were weightless.

"Welcome home, little brother!" she screamed, Balthazar blushed hardly when she hugged him and kissed his forehead. "I thought you were coming home next week, did you missed me? Do you like the house? Did they told you if you were going to stay with us now? Were they nice with you?" the teenager was excited, as always, and didn't seem to notice how tense Balthazar seemed with everything she was doing at once, not to mention he was red as a tomato. The girl was still babbling non-stop when her eyes got wide and turned to see her mother "OH MY GOD! MOM!" she screamed, putting Balthazar down and moving closer to the woman. "WE HAVEN'T FINISHED DECORATING HIS ROOM YET!"

While Abigail and her mother were trying to talk, or better said, the mother was trying to calm her daughter a little to speak with her, Mary took the chance to 'see' Balthazar, who was looking at the women. Mary knew if she was caught looking so concentrate in him, her mother was going to wonder what was she looking at, but she was too curious to not take the chance. She looked, there was a strange aura around him, it seemed like an autumn atmosphere surrounding him, the smell of dry flowers, wet soil, nostalgia…and something else.

"You should ask before look" Balthazar said suddenly, looking at her naturally. "It's rude to do that if the other person can feel it".

Mary was surprised. Did he felt her looking? No one ever noticed before. She was going to ask him more when her mother spoke.

"Mary, Balthazar, I have to help Abigail to finish Balthazar's room (no Abby, you can't finish it on your own), so I will make you breakfast and leave you here downstairs for a couple minutes, okay?"

\- 0 - 0 -

"Dad, how do you think school is going to be?" Christopher asked.

"Hm?" his father said, while finishing cleaning a shirt in the sink of the small bathroom "How it's going to be? Like, the classes?"

The man handed the wet shirt to the kid, who put it on a hanger and hung it on the ledge of a cabinet.

"Not really" the kid said, while trying to separate the wet clothes from one another so they could dry better. "Do you think I will make friends there?"

Joseph stopped washing a couple socks for a second, thinking in an answer. Looking at his son, and then looked at himself in the mirror of the bathroom.

"I don't see why someone wouldn't like to be your friend" He said finally, returning to his chore. "I am your friend, and you are the coolest friend I have".

"Yeah, but you are my dad!" Christopher giggled "Dads are always friends with their sons!"

"Hehe, not really…" The man said absently, before handing to the kid the pair of socks "Not all dads are really friends with their children"

"Really? Why?" Christopher asked as he put the socks in the lampshade, so they could dry faster with the warm of the light. The house was dark even at daytime.

"Well, sometimes dads cannot understand some decisions their children make, or trying to do the best for them, they end up causing them hurt" Joseph explained as he closed the curtain of the bathroom to clean himself. "Some dads leave their children alone and never visit them, that causes them to never become friends"

"Hmm…" Christopher said as he sat near to the curtain of the bathroom. "I am glad we are friends, dad"

From behind the curtain, a deep sigh was heard from his father.

"I am glad, too"


End file.
